


Pocahontas

by Mioka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, I´m going to sit over there with tea and blankets?, M/M, This is not Happy, Umbrellas, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioka/pseuds/Mioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is standing at the bus stop, waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocahontas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [Pocahontas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013094) by [Silivrenelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silivrenelya/pseuds/Silivrenelya)
  * Inspired by [Umbrellas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394209) by [deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan). 



> okay so this is my second try, because I have been blown away by the response on my first ever work.  
> Surprisingly, or not, this is the perfect opposite.
> 
> The idea initially came from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DraA3PUuoQc) hence the title and thinking about bus stops, I had to think about the fic this was inspired by  
> So I talked to them and they gave me permission to post *yaaay*  
> check out their tumblr [here](http://deluxekyluxtrashcan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I suggest you read the other fic first, it gives you a little background

Hux is standing at the Bus stop, waiting. The sun has disappeared behind clouds all morning and he is waiting for the rain that has been part of his communing since he moved flats a couple of years ago.

He thinks back to the first few month of waiting for the bus, hidden underneath his umbrella. Waiting also for this man who, as he now knows, owns a ridiculously huge collection of colorful umbrellas.

It has been almost two years since Hux was approached by him, after he couldn´t hold in his laugh at an especially ingenious umbrella that changed colors as it got wet.

“You like it?” he had asked, with a sly grin on his face. Hux just nodded.

That was the day the umbrella man finally introduced himself as Kylo Ren.  
Hux had found this name incredibly stupid but he didn’t think it would be wise to say anything, otherwise the other man might ask what kind of name Hux was supposed to be, and Hux really wasn´t ready to reveal too much.

That didn´t stop Kylo from being interested, even after the first conversation, after a few dates, a few kisses, and a few things more. Eventually, Kylo found out as he went through the daily mail and he couldn´t stop laughing for nearly an hour. That day Hux was very reluctant to even leave their bed.

Now, Hux is standing at the Bus stop, waiting.

He looks at his watch, he had to buy a new one last week; didn´t want to keep the one Kylo got him last Christmas. He didn´t think it to be fair, Hux doesn´t deserve things like that.

Thinking back, there were a lot of thinks Hux doesn´t deserve. He doubts he even deserved the small joy of watching a stranger pulling out a different umbrella each day.

He definitely didn´t deserve all the time he stole from this wonderful man he came to know, didn´t deserve the home this man gave him, nor the happiness that came with it.  
But it´s okay, Hux thinks to himself, he is going to fix that. He is going to give it back, apologize for it and go back to the live he actually deserves.

He looks down at the last bag of Kylos things, it is surprisingly small by now, Kylo was very throughout when he left, hurt and insulted, screaming and cursing. Hux had deserved that. The pain that remained after Kylo left, the numbness he felt after he fixed the wall Kylo destroyed on his way out.

He hadn´t waited for Kylo to leave after the decision was made. He hadn´t found it in him to stay and watch the damage he had done, didn´t trust himself to pull through with his decision if he saw Kylo move through their flat, packing everything he owned and a few pictures of them. The rest Hux had thrown away, only saved a few on a small USB, now hidden away in his desk.

Now, Hux tries desperately to stay calm. He was feeling sick on his stomach as he looked around again, and saw Kylo approaching from the opposite direction Hux had come from.

Bracing his shoulders, Hux tries to school his face into an indifferent mask, a technique he has perfected in the last few months at work, after the disaster he had caused.

Kylo stops a few feet infront of Hux and looks at the small bag Hux is holding. He looks thinner, paler. As if weeks had passed instead of days.

When he finally looks Hux in the eyes, Hux has to dig his fingernails harder into his hand to keep himself in check. Oh, he is not strong enough for this. He doesn´t deserve this, he doesn´t deserve this. He can see the red in Kylos eyes, the paleness in his lips and damn it, Hux wants to kiss him, wants to make Kylo feel better again. But he keeps himself in check. He doesn´t deserve Kylo, and even though it hurts both of them so bad right now, Hux is sure it is for the best. Kylo will be okay soon.

With a sharp intake of breath, Hux holds the bag out for Kylo to take, looks him in the eyes, tries so hard to convey to the other man that it will be okay, that he is sorry, that it´s for the best.

Kylo doesn´t seem to understand, he looks more like a lost puppy than he used to, when his father had died and Hux held him for hours.

It feels like time has frozen; only broken when Kylo finally, finally reaches for the bag. And Hux wants to release a sob when he feels the warmth of Kylos hand ghosting over his, but he holds it in, he holds everything in as it starts to rain, and turns around to leave.

When he reaches the corner, Hux allows himself one look back, scans the small crowd at the bus stop for a colorful spot between all the dark.  
It takes him awhile to find Kylo, hidden under a pitchblack umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: deluxe showed me how to html code ^^°


End file.
